Le clan Kania
by Lily-san
Summary: Je t'interdis d'approcher mes maudits !". Personne n'osait défier Akito. Pourtant, une jeune fille va tenter de tout changer. Entre amour, amitié et peines, comment cette histoire se terminera t-elle ?
1. Une jeune fille mystérieuse

Disclaimer : Euh. C'est à ce moment là que je dois dire que les persos de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas ?!? C'est ça ?!? Bon bah c'est fait. Mais par contre, tout le clan Kania m'appartient, oui tout !!! Y compris les chaussettes qui traînent par terre et les poubelles et aussi les chewing-gums collés sous les tables. Ah oui ! Rey est la propriété exclusive de Zahne, alors pas touche !!! Un peu de décence, ne bavez pas sur lui. Zahne s'en charge !  
  
Cette fiction débute au mois de juin : peu après le volume six du manga et la fin de l'animé. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru sont en première tandis que Haru et Momiji sont en seconde.  
  
Chapitre un : Une jeune fille mystérieuse  
  
Il était une fois, une belle journée de printemps qui s'achevait. Le début du mois de juin se faisait sentir par la douceur qu'il offrait aux soirées de cette saison. Une journée comme toutes les autres qui se terminerait bientôt par le coucher du soleil et le lever de la lune. Pourtant quelque chose et même quelqu'un allait bouleverser l'univers de certains sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.  
  
*****************************  
  
Une jeune fille se tenait devant l'immeuble de l'entreprise Soma. Ces cheveux frisés allant au gré de la brise printanière et ses joues rosies par le vent, elle semblait la proie d'une intense réflexion.  
  
~C'est ici.~ pensa la jeune fille.  
  
Hésitante, elle fit un premier pas vers la porte d'entrée, l'air décidée mais se ravisa au moment de franchir les portes automatiques. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à l'entreprise comme si la peste était dans ce bâtiment. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas cent mètres qu'elle s'arrêta brusquement comme si elle ne pouvait aller plus loin. Elle se retourna pour regarder l'immeuble en question.  
  
~Non je ne peux pas, je vais rentrer chez moi tout de suite !~  
  
La jeune fille se frappa la tête nerveusement avec le petit sac qu'elle portait, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.  
  
~Allez Violetta, il le faut, ne fais pas la timide ! Ce n'est pas ton genre. Tu vas franchir ces portes automatiques et faire ce que tu as à faire ou sinon tu ne t'appelles plus Violetta Kania !~  
  
La dite Violetta, visiblement convaincue par ses propres arguments marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'entreprise.  
  
******************************  
  
Tohru, qui comme tous les soirs s'adonnait avec vigueur à son travail de femme de ménage s'arrêta deux minutes dans sa folle course pour reprendre son souffle. Elle tourna la tête vers Momiji qui était loin d'être fatigué et continuait à astiquer le sol. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'entrain visible du jeune garçon.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tohru ? Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux que je te remplace ? Tu es malade ? C'est ça ? Dis le moi ! »  
  
Plus d'une personne aurait été désarçonnée par cette belle myriade de questions mais Tohru répondit comme à son habitude, avec un grand sourire :  
  
« Non, je te remercie Momiji-kun, tout va bien ! »  
  
Et comme pour confirmer ces propos, elle se remit à la tâche de plus belle accompagnée et soutenue par l'infatigable Momiji. Il s'occupait de nettoyer le sol à la manière japonaise, ce qui mérite un sacré entraînement et un dos en bon état. Les yeux fixés sur le sol et sur son chiffon il ne vit pas l'obstacle se dresser devant lui et se cogna la tête avec force, retombant en arrière. À la hauteur de ses yeux, il vit une paire de sandale et les pans d'une longue robe violette tombant sur les chaussures. Puis, en levant la tête, il vit une jeune fille, l'air visiblement étonnée. Elle était plutôt grande peut être à cause de ses sandales, les cheveux châtains clairs, au carré et frisés avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment jolie mais il était difficile d'estimer son âge peut être à cause de la maturité physique apparente chez elle. Ces réflexions allant bon train, Momiji ne vit pas l'inconnue s'accroupir pour se mettre à son niveau :  
  
« Et bien ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne dis plus rien, le coup que tu as pris t'aurait-il ôté la faculté de parler ? » demanda la jeune fille en plaisantant.  
  
Tohru, qui avait vu toute la scène d'un peu plus loin arriva en courant :  
  
« Momiji-kun, est-ce que ça va ? » dit-elle, visiblement paniquée.  
  
« Oui, ça va. C'est une chance que ce ne soit que ma tête qui ait cogné cette. »  
  
Momiji s'interrompit au cours de sa phrase comme s'il venait de réaliser que Tohru et lui n'étaient pas seuls. Évidemment, cela aurait été beaucoup plus grave si son corps tout entier avait heurté cette inconnue. Il se serait transformé, la jeune fille aurait crié et Hatori aurait dû venir en urgence afin d'effacer la mémoire de celle-ci. Tout en allant à ces pensées, il remercia le ciel et la providence d'avoir joué en sa faveur. Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille le regardait d'un air étrange comme si elle voulait percer à jour ces secrets. Mal à l'aise, il se releva en époussetant ces vêtements, imité par la belle inconnue. À présent face à elle, il remarqua qu'il était plus petit qu'elle de plusieurs centimètres. Tohru brisa alors le silence qui s'était trop vite creusé en demandant précipitamment :  
  
« Mademoiselle, vous cherchiez quelque chose ?» s'enquit-elle  
  
« Ah, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier ! Et je manque à toutes les règles de politesse ! Je ne me suis pas présentée : je m'appelle Violetta Kania et j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur de cette entreprise »  
  
Tohru s'inclina respectueusement tout en répondant :  
  
« Je m'appelle Tohru Honda et je suis. juste femme de ménage dans cette entreprise. Enchantée ! »  
  
Violetta s'inclina à son tour et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Momiji qui décidément, était anormalement silencieux :  
  
« Et je suppose que toi aussi tu es femme de ménage, pas vrai ? » dit-elle du ton le plus sérieux du monde.  
  
« Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Je suis juste venu aider Tohru, mon amie. Je m'appelle Momiji Soma et je. »  
  
« Momiji Soma ? » répéta Violetta en levant un sourcil.  
  
A ce nom, la jeune fille avait légèrement sursauté mais elle dissimula sa surprise aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs et poursuivit :  
  
« Je suppose que tu es donc le fils du directeur de cet immeuble. Je me trompe ? »  
  
« Oui, c'est bien cela ! » dit Momiji, légèrement étonné  
  
« Ano... Momiji-kun ! Puisque Mademoiselle a rendez-vous avec le directeur, pourquoi ne pas l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau ? » proposa gentiment Tohru.  
  
La réponse de Momiji ne se fit pas attendre :  
  
« Bonne idée ! Je reviens tout de suite, Tohru ! »  
  
Et sans laisser le temps, ni à Tohru ni à Violetta de se saluer une dernière fois, il entraîna la jeune fille vers l'ascenseur en la prenant par le bras. Il fit un petit signe de la main à Tohru au moment où les portes se refermèrent. Intrigué, celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'entamer la conversation avec la jeune fille :  
  
« Vous êtes venue pour parler affaire pour mon père ? Vous êtes un peu jeune mais Papa m'a dit que son plus gros client avait mon âge ».  
  
« Je ne peux rien dire. Secret défense. Il en va de la sécurité nationale. » répondit mystérieusement Violetta.  
  
~Un secret ? Cette fille est décidément très intrigante et mystérieuse. Est- elle ici pour affaire ou non ?~  
  
Momiji fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Il suivit Violetta qui s'avançait sur le palier qui était en fait une petite salle de réception pour les visiteurs. Il y avait un guichet où habituellement une secrétaire était au comptoir, mais étant donné l'heure tardive de la visite des deux jeunes gens plus personne n'occupait le poste. Un petit coin formait une salle d'attente aménagée qui invitait à venir s'asseoir, avec des fauteuils en cuir, une petite table basse et une belle plante verte. C'est ce que fit Violetta tout en extirpant un livre de son sac à main. Momiji regarda discrètement le titre de la couverture. Visiblement ce n'était pas un livre japonais à en juger par les caractères. C'était un livre anglais dont le titre « Romeo and Juliet » lui était largement familier puisqu'il avait joué cette pièce de théâtre dans son collège l'an passé. Violetta, se sentant observée, interrogea Momiji du regard :  
  
« Ah ! Je voulais rester un peu avec vous. Papa est souvent en retard mais il ne faut pas vous inquiéter ! » se justifia Momiji.  
  
Violetta éclata de rire :  
  
« Tu n'es pas forcé de me vouvoyer et si ça ne te fait rien, je préfère moi aussi te tutoyer ! »  
  
« Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Alors pourquoi es-tu venue voir Papa ? » questionna de nouveau Momiji.  
  
Violetta ferma son livre à peine ouvert. Elle le posa sur la table et se leva pour faire face à Momiji. Elle se pencha un peu, pour se mettre à sa hauteur et attrapa de sa main droite son menton :  
  
« Dis-moi tu es venu pour m'espionner ? En tant qu'agent de la CIA, je sais très bien détecter les espions du camp adverse. Qui t'as embauché ? Dis moi le nom de ton patron ! » dit Violetta d'un ton pressant.  
  
Momiji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Soit cette fille était paranoïaque ou, plus probable, elle avait fait une overdose de films américains. En tout cas, vu son air sérieux, il était probable qu'elle était persuadée de ce qu'elle disait.  
  
Violetta éclata de rire une fois de plus, devant l'air dérouté de Momiji :  
  
« Je plaisantais. Enfin pas sur tout. Tu es venu m'espionner, peut être un petit peu. Mais si ça ne te fait rien, je préfèrerais attendre ton père seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, normalement je ne lui ferais aucun mal ! »  
  
Momiji ne savait plus où il en était. Le mot « normalement » était un peu de trop dans la phrase et cette fille le déboussolait, décidément, de plus en plus par ses paroles quelques peu incohérentes.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire par 'normalement' ? » interrogea Momiji  
  
« Dis-moi, Momiji-san, ton amie ne t'attend pas ? Tu n'es pas censé l'aider pour le ménage ? » trancha Violetta  
  
« Ah, mais oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu as raison ! » dit Momiji en se frappant le front  
  
« Il est important d'aller l'aider au plus vite » dit Violetta d'un ton théâtral dont Momiji ne comprit pas le sens sur le moment.  
  
« Bon et bien j'ai été très heureux de faire ta connaissance ! » dit Momiji en s'inclinant.  
  
« Moi de même ! » répondit Violetta en s'inclinant à son tour.  
  
Et Momiji tourna les talons pour reprendre l'ascenseur. C'est une fois à l'intérieur qu'il réalisa :  
  
~Ah ! Elle m'a encore embobinée ! Mais comment fait-elle ? Je n'ai finalement pas pu savoir pourquoi elle était venue ! Tant pis ! ~  
  
Les portes se rouvrirent sur le rez-de-chaussée où Tohru sévissait en vraie tornade blanche. Elle était en train de pousser un chariot de linge pour la laverie. Momiji alla immédiatement l'aider comme à son habitude :  
  
« Ah Momiji-kun ! Alors, tu as accompagné Violetta-san? »  
  
« Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'elle venait faire. Elle reste très étrange et mystérieuse, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
  
« Je l'ai trouvé très gentille ! Bien qu'elle ne soit sûrement pas très âgée, elle avait l'air d'une grande dame qui inspire au respect en fait ! »   
  
« C'est ce qu'elle m'inspire aussi. Ah ! Mais lorsqu'elle redescendra de son rendez-vous, nous pourrons sûrement la voir et lui parler, n'est-ce pas Tohru ? »  
  
« Oui bien sûr !! J'espère que son rendez-vous ne se terminera pas trop tard ! » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Tohru reprit de plus belle son dur labeur toujours épaulée par Momiji. Elle s'arrêta enfin vers vingt deux heures et regarda sa montre, l'air satisfaite :  
  
« Et bien, je suis contente d'avoir mener à bien cette bataille contre la saleté et le désordre. Par contre, nous n'avons pas vu Violetta-san redescendre. Peut être a-t-elle emprunté une autre sortie ? »  
  
« Impossible. Il n'y a que deux sorties dans ce bâtiment : une réservée au public et l'autre pour le personnel. Et l'un comme l'autre nous l'aurions vu passer ! » répondit Momiji.  
  
« Oui c'est vrai. Cela fait déjà deux heures que Violetta-san est monté voir ton père. Peut-être devrais tu monter à l'étage pour voir si tout va bien, Momiji-kun ! »  
  
« Tu as raison, Tohru ! Je vais monter voir ce qui se passe ! Dis bonsoir à Yuki de ma part ! A demain ! »  
  
« A demain, Momiji-kun ! Dis au revoir à Violetta-san de ma part ! »  
  
Tohru fit un dernier signe de la main avant que Momiji ne se rue vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, l'ambiance qui y régnait était calme et sombre. Le livre de Violetta « Romeo and Juliet » était resté sur la table basse. Momiji approcha doucement du bureau de son père mais au moment de frapper, il entendit crier :  
  
« Vous feriez mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça Mademoiselle Kania ! Vous ne savez pas dans quel milieu vous pénétrez ! »  
  
« C'est à moi d'en juger, je vous ferais remarquer ! »  
  
« Que pensez-vous faire ? Vous pensez changer quelque chose ? Que peux une gamine de votre âge ? »  
  
« Justement, là est la question. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire ! »  
  
« Très bien je vous aurais prévenu. Tous ceux qui ont tenté ce genre de folies se sont brûlés les ailes. Je ne réponds plus de rien à présent. Mon rôle de porte-parole s'arrête ici à présent. »  
  
Les voix s'affaissèrent peu à peu et Momiji devina que la conversation était sur le point de se terminer. Il courut vers le coin fauteuil et s'assit confortablement dans l'un d'eux. Saisissant un magazine au passage, il fit mine de le lire passionnément lorsque Violetta sortit du bureau. Elle aperçut Momiji en jetant un bref regard autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un :  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu attendais pour voir ton père ? » demanda t- elle.  
  
Momiji prit un air espiègle et malicieux puis répondit :  
  
« Non pas du tout ! Je t'attendais tout en lisant un magazine »  
  
« Tu as de drôles de lectures alors. C'est un magazine pour femmes. Et une drôle de manière de lire puisqu'il est à l'envers. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi. »  
  
Si Violetta se doutait que Momiji l'espionnait, elle n'en laissa rien paraître de plus. Indifférente aux propos tenus par son interlocuteur, elle tourna les talons pour prendre l'ascenseur. Les portes ouvrirent et elle s'avança, c'est alors que Momiji réalisa :  
  
« Attends ! Tu as oublié ton livre ! » cria Momiji  
  
~Trop tard~ pensa t'il  
  
Les portes s'étaient refermées juste au moment où il voulait rendre le livre de Violetta.  
  
*****************************  
  
L'ascenseur se rouvrit sur un rez-de-chaussée complètement désert, vide et silencieux. Rien à voir avec l'agitation d'il y a quelques heures. Violetta soupira.  
  
~Cet entretien a été plus dur que prévu. Et ce n'est que le début. Il est temps d'assumer mon statut et mes choix. Et lui. Ce Momiji Soma.~  
  
Violetta voulut prendre la sortie par les portes automatiques mais à cette heure avancée, les portes étaient condamnées jusqu'au lendemain matin :  
  
~C'est bien ma chance. Et Monsieur le Directeur s'est bien gardé de me le préciser évidemment.~  
  
Tout en grognant intérieurement, elle se mit en tête de chercher une autre porte de sortie. Elle se mit en marche vers un couloir annexe au hall d'accueil mais entendit une voix s'élever venant d'un autre couloir perpendiculaire :  
  
« Momo, dépêche toi, il est tard et Papa nous attend sûrement depuis un bon moment ! » dit une voix de femme.  
  
Quelques secondes après Violetta se retrouva nez à nez avec une charmante femme blonde aux origines visiblement occidentrales, accompagnée d'une petite fille tout aussi blonde et typée qu'elle. La femme parut étonnée de voir Violetta mais lui adressa un sourire chaleureux :  
  
« Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir jamais vu travailler ici » dit-elle.  
  
« Effectivement, je ne travaille pas ici. J'étais venue parler affaire avec Monsieur Soma, le Directeur. » répondit Violetta  
  
« Vous êtes femme d'affaire ? Je suis Madame Soma, son épouse, et voici Momo, notre fille » dit-elle en désignant la petite fille.  
  
Violetta s'inclina :  
  
« Enchantée. Je suis Violetta Kania et. » Elle s'interrompit mais reprit tout aussitôt :   
  
« C'est bien votre fils que j'ai croisé tout à l'heure, n'est-ce-pas ? » questionna Violetta Madame Soma parut étonnée des propos de la jeune fille :  
  
« De qui parlez-vous ? Nous n'avons pas de fils, Momo est notre unique enfant. »  
  
« Momiji n'est pas votre fils ? » demanda encore Violetta.  
  
« Non il est le fils d'une autre famille. La famille Soma compte, il faut dire, plusieurs centaines de membres. » expliqua Madame Soma  
  
« Je vois. » dit simplement Violetta en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
~ C'est étrange, Momiji m'a dit que le Directeur était son père et cette femme prétend être son épouse. Cela voudrait-il dire que Momiji est un enfant illégitime ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Il ressemble tellement à cette femme. Mais elle. elle dit qu'il n'est pas son fils. Cela voudrait dire qu'alors. ~  
  
Violetta s'interrompit dans ses pensées en voyant la petite Momo la fixer, l'air quelque peu triste et soucieux. La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire et demanda à sa mère :  
  
« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer une autre porte de sortie je vous prie ? La porte principale est fermée à cette heure-ci. »  
  
Madame Soma répondit avec un grand sourire :   
  
« Bien sûr ! Je suis étonnée que mon mari est oublié de le faire. Prenez la prochaine porte à gauche, vous trouverez au fond du vestiaire une porte. C'est la sortie réservée au personnel. » expliqua la femme.  
  
Violetta remercia Madame Soma et jugea qu'il était temps de se séparer. Elle salua respectueusement la jeune femme et sa fille comme la convenance l'exige et poursuivit son chemin. Non sans réfléchir à tout vitesse :  
  
~Cette femme, est-elle consciente de tout cela ? Et sa fille, la petite Momo est-ce que...~ Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées et regarda autour d'elle : des vestiaires vides, rien de plus. Pourtant ces sens étaient en alerte, rien de grave à en juger mais son radar naturel était en marche.  
  
~Mon frère ne doit pas être loin et vu son humeur que je devine presque, toute personne sensée prendrait la fuite.~ soupira Violetta  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie fermant les yeux, prête à encaisser le choc des rafales de reproches intempestives de son frère. Pourtant, fausse alerte, la rue était parfaitement déserte. Violetta sortit donc de l'entreprise, soulagée, et referma la porte. Elle se mit en marche d'un pas rapide et décidé tout en regardant sa montre et l'heure tardive qu'elle annonçait.  
  
~22h00 passée. Et pas de grand frère à l'horizon. Je me demande comment je vais lui expliquer mon retard. Peut-être que je devrais réfléchir dès maintenant à un mensonge convaincant. ~ pensa t-elle en ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.  
  
Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait inventer. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre s'avancer vers elle et manqua de heurter de plein fouet la personne qui s'avançait vers elle. Surprise, elle trébucha et tomba lourdement par terre :  
  
~Aïe ! Ce n'est pas ma journée de chance décidément. Mais. Mais. C'est...~  
  
« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ??? Tu as vu l'heure ??? Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi ??? Et tu sors habillée comme ça ??? Es-tu sûre d'avoir toute ta tête ??? » hurla une voix au bord de l'hystérie.  
  
~. mon frère, Rey~  
  
Rey avait 23 ans et était d'environ huit ans l'aîné de Violetta. Il s'occupait entièrement de sa s?ur depuis sa majorité. Physiquement, il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout mais un air de famille était bien inscrit chez ces deux frère et s?ur. Contrairement à Violetta, ses cheveux étaient foncés, plutôt bruns, attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux d'un marron profond. Toujours à l'opposé de Violetta, qui avait un style vestimentaire soigné et ne portait que des robes, Rey lui, ne se séparait jamais de ses pantalons larges, chemises et débardeurs. Violetta se releva et constata que malgré ses talons, elle était encore largement plus petite que son frère. Elle soupira et essaya de répondre au mieux à l'attaque verbale de son frère :  
  
« Dis-moi, je dois vraiment répondre à toutes ces questions ?!? Non, parce que là je suis vraiment fatiguée. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?!? Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller faire un tour à l'entreprise Soma, est-ce que je me trompe ?!? »  
  
Violetta se tue en se mordant la lèvre, cette attitude confirmant les craintes de son frère :  
  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu prends comme risque ?!? »  
  
« Ne dis pas de bêtises, je ne prends aucun risque, je fais toujours attention à tout. C'était calculé à l'avance et tout s'est passé selon mes plans. »  
  
« Arrête de dire ça, Violetta, tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. Tu as beau être intelligente, certaines situations échappent à ton contrôle. »  
  
~Certaines situations échappent à ton contrôle. Tu penses que je ne le sais pas déjà ?!?~  
  
Tout en allant à ces réflexions, Violetta soupira presque imperceptiblement de lassitude mais cela n'échappa pas à Rey qui accéléra le pas. Violetta trottait presque derrière son frère :  
  
« Où allons-nous au juste ?!? »  
  
« J'ai demandé à notre chauffeur de nous attendre un peu plus loin, histoire que nous ne nous fassions pas remarquer. Notre clan doit rester dans l'ombre de celui des Soma, l'aurais-tu oublié ?!? »  
  
« Je n'oublie rien, Rey. » répondit simplement sa s?ur.  
  
~Finalement, il n'y a pas eu de dispute aussi important que je le pensais. Mais est-ce vraiment mieux ? Il devine vraiment tout. C'est exaspérant !~  
  
Violetta et Rey tournèrent une dernière fois dans une impasse où effectivement, une voiture les attendait bien. C'était une luxueuse voiture noire comme le ciel de cette heure, brillamment entretenue et dont la marque et la classe laissaient présager une petite partie des revenus de la famille de Violetta. Cette dernière s'engouffra dans le véhicule sans mot dire, imitée par son frère. Le chauffeur fit un bref salut respectueux à Violetta qu'elle rendit par un chaleureux sourire. La voiture démarra et le trajet qui s'ensuivit fut aussi silencieux que la mort. Violetta s'était accoudée à la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux tandis que Rey était en proie à une écriture minutieuse sur un vieux morceau de papier. Violetta lui jeta quelques regards furtifs mais son frère n'y répondit pas. Après un quart d'heure de route ponctuée uniquement par le bruit du crayon de Rey sur le papier, le véhicule stoppa devant un vieux mais non moins beau panneau de bois. Il faisait office de portail et par son imposante stature, protégeait l'intérieur de la demeure des regards curieux. Une simple pression du chauffeur sur un bip fit s'ouvrir doucement le portail de bois qui coulissa lentement sur le côté laissant peu à peu découvrir ce qu'il cachait si bien. Le temps d'un regard, on pouvait découvrir un important domaine composé de maisons diverses aux influences chinoises mais conservant le style japonais malgré tout. Des allées entières abritaient de belles battisses au caractère confortable pour l'?il extérieur. Quiconque n'avait pas un furieux sens de l'orientation ou une parfaite connaissance du territoire se perdrait à coup sûr. Des noms de rues auraient pu être établies pour faciliter le repérage mais ce n'était pas coutume chez les japonais de nommer leurs allées, rues ou avenues. La voiture circula à travers de nombreuses rangées de maisons au pas pour arriver à un hangar et se garer sur une place de parking. Rey et Violetta sortirent du véhicule et cette dernière congédia son chauffeur tout en le remerciant. Le frère et la soeur se dirigèrent dans un silence à couper au couteau vers le fond du domaine. Ils s'approchèrent d'une maison plus imposante et luxueuse que les autres de style architectural chinois. Le toit en pagode venait coiffer les trois étages de la demeure dite « principale » du manoir. Quelques marches, une terrasse et voilà les deux frère et soeur qui se tenaient devant une immense porte bordeaux. Rey extirpa de la poche de son pantalon un imposant trousseau de clé qui aurait sans nul doute fait pâlir un gardien de prison. Il entreprit d'essayer une par une les clés afin de trouver laquelle ouvrirait enfin cette maudite porte.  
  
~C'est étrange, en temps normal, on ne ferme jamais la maison à clé. Je n'ai jamais vu la clé de la porte d'entrée de ma vie. Pourquoi est-elle donc verrouillée ce soir ? Est-ce le gardien qui a pris cette initiative ? Ou bien Rey ? Et pourquoi ?~ pensa la jeune fille tout en observant son frère défier la malheureuse serrure.  
  
Rey torturait déjà la serrure de la porte d'entrée depuis quelques minutes lorsque Violetta osa demander :  
  
« Tu veux peut-être que je t'aide ? » questionna t-elle pour mettre fin à un long silence.  
  
« Si tu veux m'aider à ta manière, alors non merci ! » répondit Rey d'un ton tranchant.  
  
Violetta soupira. Son frère était finalement de mauvaise humeur et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire n'y changerait quelque chose.  
  
~Peut-être que si je lui proposais une carotte ou un sucre... ~ pensa t'elle d'un air espiègle.  
  
Un bruit sec et clair annonça la fin de la lutte entre Rey et la clé. Cette dernière avait été mise à mort par un redoutable adversaire.  
  
« Tu vois, tu aurais mieux fait de me demander encore une fois ! » dit Violetta d'un ton cynique.   
  
La jeune fille poussa son frère, se pencha vers la serrure et l'examina. Elle se concentra et... CLING ! La porte se déverrouilla. CRAC ! Et la serrure rendit l'âme par la même occasion.  
  
« Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes... » dit Rey d'un air moqueur.  
  
« Appelle le serrurier, cela faisait longtemps, il va être content. Nous sommes ses meilleurs clients, je crois. »  
  
Violetta poussa la porte du bout de sa sandale. Les gonds cédèrent immédiatement ce qui entraîna la chute de la porte dans un grand BLAM ! réveillant ainsi la moitié du manoir.  
  
« Tu es Miss Catastrophe décidément ! » déclara Rey d'un ton faussement navré.  
  
« Cela prouve que c'était de la camelote. Je nous rends service... » répondit sa soeur.  
  
Elle enjamba la porte d'un air indifférent et pénétra enfin dans la demeure où brillait faiblement une veilleuse. Violetta traversa l'imposante entrée ses sandales qui résonnaient joyeusement sur le marbre rosé. Elle passa devant une somptueuse fontaine de style espagnol où trônait une statue d'Ondine avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Pourtant avant de monter la première marche, elle s'arrêta net, attendant peut être une réaction de la part de son frère :  
  
« Tu sais j'aurais préféré être comme lui. Avoir vos faiblesses plutôt que vos forces réunies en moi.» lança t-elle à Rey sans lui jeter le moindre regard.  
  
« Penses-tu qu'une de nos familles soit mieux lotie que l'autre ? » lui répondit son frère.  
  
« Non. Nous sommes tous les deux perdants au final. Personne ne gagne. C'est comme ça depuis toujours. » dit Violetta d'une voix tremblante qui se brisa quelque peu.  
  
Sans attendre la réponse de son frère, Violetta monta les escaliers laissant tomber ses sandales au pied de celui-ci. Des bruits de pas précipités, une porte qui claque, puis plus rien. Violetta avait regagné ses quartiers. Tout en s'adossant à la porte elle pensa :  
  
~Pardonne-moi Rey. Tu sais à quel point cette partie de mon être m'exècre et me révulse.~  
  
Rey, resté dans l'entrée s'avança vers l'escalier et toucha la rambarde à l'endroit où la main de sa s?ur s'y était posée. Il leva les yeux vers les étages comme si son regard pouvait atteindre Violetta :  
  
~Laisse-moi te protéger. Je t'en prie. Ne les approche plus. Plus jamais.~ pensa t-il.  
  
Notre histoire débuta donc en cette belle soirée qui sera décisive pour la vie de plusieurs personnes. C'est ainsi que par l'obstination, la force et le courage d'une seule jeune fille, beaucoup de choses changeront dans la vie de deux familles que tout oppose. À la manière d'un certain roman bien connu. La fin de ce récit en sera-t-elle identique ?  
  
Voilà, mon chapitre un est enfin bouclé. Revu et corrigé pour ceux qui m'avaient déjà lu avant. Spécial dédicace à ma sempaï et amie :Zahne qui m'aide toujours dans mon dur labeur. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour que j'en arrive là à savoir : Préséa, Mizu, Boubi, Fred, Clara, Popo, Pitch et j'en passe ! Merci à tous ! 


	2. Proposition indécente

Disclaimer : les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas. *Essuie une petite larme*. En revanche, le clan Kania est copyright Lily Corporation, alors pas touche siouplé !  
  
Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires concernant le chapitre un. Voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira, j'ai fait de mon mieux. Merci à Clara qui m'a bien aidé dans les moments les plus durs d'écriture ! J'ai vraiment du mal avec un certain personnage masculin . je n'y peux rien.  
  
Chapitre deux : Proposition indécente  
  
L'été venait de faire son entrée majestueuse en cette belle journée de juin placée sous le signe du soleil. Les fleurs offraient leurs délicats pétales à l'astre solaire et répandaient volontiers leur délicat parfum pour le bonheur de tous. Les oiseaux chantaient joyeusement tandis que les insectes voletaient allègrement comme pour fêter leur retour après des mois de silence. La nature était en fête en cette première après-midi estivale, s'habillant de ces plus belles parures, entonnant les plus beaux airs, diffusant leurs merveilleuses odeurs ; comme pour un somptueux bal. Tout était étonnamment parfait. Même cette voiture noire qui se tenait immobilisée au soleil, les fenêtres teintées résolument fermées. Le véhicule sombre brillait de mille feux, reluisant d'éclat au soleil. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille se tenait assise et semblait attendre quelque chose. Pourtant, rien, ni personne ne semblait venir. Peut-être attendait- elle que le courage vienne pour l'aider à sortir de la voiture ? Ou alors, sans doute savourait-elle tout simplement la fraîcheur de cet intérieur climatisé ? Toujours est-il que, sans crier gare, elle sortit brusquement du véhicule et demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre un peu plus loin. La voiture s'éloignant, elle se retourna pour contempler l'allée arborée qui se déroulait devant elle. La légère brise saisonnière faisait voler la longue robe violette de la demoiselle, se plaisant à jouer avec ces cheveux bouclés comme le fait le vent avec la mer. Quelques pétales de fleurs colorées voletant ça et là venaient parfaire ce magnifique tableau. La jeune fille traversa la ruelle d'un pas assuré et décidé, ces sandales claquant gaiement sur le sol. La détermination se lisait dans son regard et rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le chemin qu'elle se frayait. Rien. Sauf peut être cette grande porte de bois qui se dressait bientôt devant elle. La jeune fille stoppa net sa course, regardant d'un air de défi le panneau boisé qui la narguait. Et sentit bientôt son courage fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses grands yeux bleus et perçants s'arrêtèrent sur les quelques trous qui parsemaient ce portail si sombre, sinistre et effrayant. Un frisson parcourut aussitôt le corps de la jeune fille. Et tout d'un coup, elle sentit un irrépressible désir grandir en elle : fuir. Fuir vite et à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée.  
  
~Courage, Violetta !~s'encouragea t'elle, elle-même.  
  
Elle leva la main vers la sonnette dans un élan de bravoure et la rabaissa aussitôt. Violetta soupira tout en s'adossant lourdement à la porte.  
  
~Je sais très bien pourquoi il veut me voir. Aucun doute à ce sujet.~  
  
Elle regarda sa montre en esquissant un mouvement de poignet nerveux. Elle était largement en avance mais avait prévu un laps de temps suffisant, pour devancer son indécision chronique. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'assombrirent quelques instants.  
  
~Venir ici, seule. C'était une mauvaise idée.~  
  
C'est alors que Violetta sentit la porte dans son dos coulisser sur ses gonds et s'ouvrir. La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière pour tomber lourdement à terre. Dans sa chute, elle avait machinalement fermé les yeux, de peur et de surprise. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit qu'elle avait tant bien que mal passé les portes du manoir Soma.  
  
~Quelle entrée ! Enfin, je suis passée de l'autre côté.~  
  
Une silhouette se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur :  
  
« Que viens-tu faire ici Violetta-san ? » demanda une voix joyeuse et claire.  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux vers la tête blonde qui la regardait et reconnut aussitôt Momiji. Se sentant toute petite face à lui, elle se dépêcha de se relever en lissant ses vêtements du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
  
« Décidément, répondit-elle sans le regarder, je vais réellement finir par croire que tu me suis partout ! »  
  
Momiji se mordit les lèvres tout en se disant que cette jeune fille avait quand même un certain culot de lui dire qu'il la suivait alors qu'elle venait à l'endroit précis où il habitait.  
  
« Bon excuse-moi, j'ai à faire. » dit Violetta d'un ton empressé.  
  
Elle allait prendre ses jambes à son cou quand le jeune garçon lui attrapa le bras :  
  
« Une minute, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici » dit Momiji d'une voix pleine d'entrain.  
  
~Moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir.~  
  
Violetta réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver la meilleure sortie théâtrale qu'elle pouvait imaginer.  
  
~Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi je suis venue mais je peux. esquiver.~  
  
La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Momiji et le regarda de son air le plus sérieux :  
  
« Vois-tu, la survie du monde dépend du secret de ma mission mais...tu peux sans doute me rendre service en me remettant le livre que j'ai oublié chez ton père l'autre jour. Je t'assure que tu aiderais considérablement l'humanité... » débita la jeune fille d'une traite. Violetta regarda l'air hébété de Momiji, visiblement satisfaite du résultat. Elle avait une fois de plus réussit à déboussoler son interlocuteur. Il est vrai qu'elle pratiquait cet art depuis des années et que personne à ce jour n'était parvenu à l'égaler.  
  
~Mais il faut que je parte maintenant, sinon, il risque de se douter de quelque chose.~  
  
La jeune fille se pencha légèrement et approcha son visage de l'oreille de Momiji. Ce dernier complètement désemparé ne se rendit même pas compte de l'immense proximité de la jeune fille.  
  
« Alors rendez-vous dans une heure ici... mais surtout chut... motus et bouche cousue ! » murmura Violetta à l'oreille de Momiji.  
  
Et sans laisser plus de temps au jeune garçon de répliquer, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant légèrement. C'était presque incroyable de la voir courir si vite et avec une telle agilité vu les chaussures et la longue robe qu'elle portait. Momiji, restait là, interdit et abasourdit, une fois de plus. Il fixait l'endroit où Violetta se tenait quelques secondes auparavant et, d'un geste presque machinal toucha son oreille où il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du souffle de la jeune fille. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina presque imperceptiblement sur ses lèvres.  
  
~Cette fille, elle est sans gêne, audacieuse, parfois froide voir même un peu agressive. Mais je l'aime bien finalement. Elle m'amuse.~  
  
Le jeune garçon prit la direction pour rentrer chez lui afin d'aller chercher le livre de Violetta. Il l'avait conservé précieusement tout en le feuilletant. Plusieurs passages de l'?uvre étaient surlignés avec quelques commentaires. Ce serait l'occasion de lui poser des questions à ce sujet.  
  
~Espérons que j'arriverais à tenir une conversation de plus de deux minutes sans qu'elle ne s'esquive d'une manière ou d'une autre.~  
  
***********************  
  
Violetta s'arrêta de courir en voyant une vieille maison plus luxueuse que toutes les autres. Elle était à présent arrivée à destination, elle le savait. Non sans difficultés, il est vrai. Elle avait dû mentir à Momiji. Bien qu'elle y ait pris un certain plaisir, la situation aurait pu dégénérer à tout moment. Sans l'alibi du livre, elle se voyait mal duper de manière plausible le jeune garçon. Violetta était bien consciente que ses mensonges étaient bien souvent piètres mais malgré tout, la jeune fille conservait toujours une part de vérité dans ces tirades. Heureusement « Romeo and Juliet » l'avait tiré de l'affaire, pour cette fois. Ce soir, elle remercierait fortement Shakespeare sans nul doute. La maison se rapprochait et Violetta sentit pointer en elle, l'appréhension qu'elle sentait devant le portail de bois. Ce sentiment s'était évanouit grâce à l'intervention de Momiji mais à présent le n?ud d'angoisse se resserrait clairement autour de sa gorge et de son c?ur.  
  
~Il est trop tard pour fuir, il m'observe sûrement déjà par la fenêtre même si je ne le vois pas.~  
  
Une domestique vêtu d'un kimono kaki arriva en trottinant. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant Violetta et l'invita à la suivre bien que cette dernière connaisse parfaitement le chemin. La jeune fille entra malgré elle dans la maison où régnait un silence pesant et retira ses chaussures. À présent, pieds nus, on pouvait voir que Violetta n'était pas très grande en réalité. La domestique s'excusa et s'éclipsa afin d'aller prévenir son maître de l'arrivée de son invitée. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent bientôt et Violetta n'était pas rassurée. Bien sûr, Elle avait l'habitude qu'il la fasse patienter, sans doute pour marquer sa nette supériorité. Mais cette attente ne faisait qu'attiser ses craintes et ses doutes.  
  
~Il a dû apprendre ma visite à l'entreprise Soma, c'est pour ça qu'il souhaite me voir. Et avec lui, aucun mensonge, aussi habile soit-il ne le convaincra que mon geste était anodin.~  
  
La jeune fille frissonna de nervosité et recouvrit machinalement les épaules de sa longue étole de soie blanche. Elle regarda sa montre une seconde fois et se souvint alors qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Momiji pour récupérer son livre l'heure suivant.  
  
~Je me suis encore mise dans une drôle de situation. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Pas question que Momiji ou un autre ne soupçonne les raisons de ma présence ici. En fait. Je ne fais qu'obéir aveuglément à ses ordres... Suis- je si heureuse d'être soumise à lui ?~ Violetta secoua la tête en signe de désaccord complet avec ces dernières pensées. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Même fuir lui était impossible. Le vrai courage à présent était d'affronter ce qui allait suivre.  
  
« Kania-sama ? » demanda la voix chaleureuse de la domestique.  
  
L'intéressée releva la tête, sortant peu à peu de ses réflexions. Elle n'avait vu ni entendu la jeune femme s'avancer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle redescende sur terre maintenant.  
  
« Mon maître va vous recevoir. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »  
  
~Et si je ne veux pas vous suivre ? Je peux lever la main et vous demander de sortir ?~ pensa Violetta tout en se mordant fortement la lèvre pour ne pas le dire à voix haute.  
  
La jeune fille suivit, résignée, la servante à travers un dédale de couloirs tous aussi froid les uns que les autres. Au moment de tourner à un angle, Violetta se souvint de mémoire que c'était le dernier couloir à franchir. Ce couloir sombre. Combien de fois l'avait-elle emprunté ? Tout en réfléchissant à cette question, Violetta ne vit pas la porte se rapprocher et fut presque étonnée de voir la servante frapper quelques coups sur le bois :  
  
« Votre invitée est arrivée, Maître. » dit la jeune femme d'un ton respectueux.  
  
Un silence de quelques secondes se creusa puis une voix répondit :  
  
« Qu'elle entre ! »  
  
La domestique patienta un peu et fit coulisser la porte qu'elle ouvrit largement pour laisser entrer Violetta.  
  
~Aucun changements dans la décoration, je ne suis même pas étonnée.~  
  
La pièce était obscure, vide, dénuée de toutes couleurs accueillantes ou de meubles. Seuls dominaient le beige et le noir. L'air lourd de la pièce n'était pas du à la chaleur de l'été qui naissait, la jeune fille ne le savait que trop bien. À contre c?ur, elle s'avança au centre de la pièce et s'agenouilla. Elle remarqua qu'un timide rayon de soleil pénétrait dans la pièce par les portes entre ouvertes de la terrasse. Mais personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce sombre.  
  
~Je sais bien que ça t'amuses. Tu n'aimes pas ce jardin, alors.~  
  
Une autre servante arriva bientôt dans la pièce, tenant un plateau qu'elle déposa à proximité de Violetta. Cette dernière y jeta un bref coup d'?il pour voir les deux bols de thé fumant que la domestique avait apporté.  
  
~Merci mais je n'ai pas soif.~  
  
Violetta garda pour elle cette pensée et se contenta de regarder l'embrasure qui donnait sur le jardin, attendant patiemment qu'il se décide à venir. Une ombre se profila bientôt sur le bois ensoleillé, grandissant à mesure que la personne se rapprochait. La silhouette approcha à pas feutré pour s'arrêter devant l'ouverture des portes coulissantes. Un jeune homme brun apparut enfin, vêtu d'un kimono blanc et d'une veste bordeaux. Les domestiques se retirèrent en silence en voyant leur maître et refermèrent doucement les portes. La jeune fille sursauta sensiblement en entendant le bois claquer et ferma les yeux.  
  
~Je suis toute seule. À nouveau. Avec lui.~  
  
Elle les rouvrit et remarqua que la pièce s'était encore obscurcit d'avantage. Le jeune homme était entré et avait refermé les portes donnant sur la terrasse. Même le soleil n'était pas invité à cette petite audience.  
  
« Sois la bienvenue, Violetta. » dit enfin le jeune homme.  
  
« Je te remercie, Akito. » répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac.  
  
Le chef Soma s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où était assise Violetta qui frémit intérieurement. Elle se cramponna discrètement à sa robe pour faire passer sa nervosité. Elle supportait mal le fait d'être à genoux alors que lui, était debout à quelques centimètres d'elle. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Lever la tête pour le regarder ou la baisser ? Toujours est-il que Violetta conserva son regard fixé en avant comme si Akito ne se tenait pas devant elle. Mais cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise.  
  
« Prenons le thé ensemble, veux-tu ? »  
  
Premier choc. Si Violetta n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait sûrement écroulée au sol tant la phrase était inattendue. Mais Violetta comprit vite que ce petit scénario avait été préparé à l'avance bien évidemment. Les bols de thé n'avaient pas été apportés pour décorer. Tout était sous son contrôle comme d'habitude. Rien d'incroyable dans cette proposition finement calculée.  
  
Second choc. La jeune fille vit s'asseoir le chef de clan à sa hauteur. Il s'agenouilla tout comme elle en esquissant un grand sourire.  
  
~Achète toi un nouveau sourire ou mieux encore : apprends à sourire. Que veux dire cette mise en scène ? Je n'ai rien vu de tel en presque dix ans !~  
  
Violetta accepta le bol de thé qu'Akito lui tendait et respira le doux parfum qui en émanait. Du thé à la rose sans nul doute. Un de ses favoris. Était-ce volontaire ?  
  
« Tu ne dis rien. Aurais-tu peur que je tente de t'empoisonner avec ce thé ? » susurra Akito.  
  
« Bien sûr que non. Je sais bien que, jamais, tu ne te permettrais un tel geste. » répondit Violetta d'un ton parfaitement calme.  
  
Akito but une gorgée de thé et reposa bientôt le bol encore plein au sol :  
  
« Ma très chère Violetta, je pense que tu dois être au courant d'où proviennent tous tes ennuis... » déclara le jeune chef Soma d'un ton plat.  
  
La jeune fille qui buvait le thé manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase. Si elle savait d'où venaient ces ennuis ? Mais bien sûr qu'elle le savait ! Ils venaient d'une seule et même personne. Et cette dernière se tenait devant elle. Mais Violetta savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de dire le fond de sa pensée, aussi, elle préféra se taire. Le jeune homme se releva et se dirigea vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Revenant vers la lumière, Violetta vit qu'il tenait un livre ancien en cuir marron. Akito désigna le livre du menton :  
  
« Vois-tu... cela pourrait certainement t'épargner ce que tu vas bientôt vivre... mais tu t'imagines bien que je ne peux pas te le donner ainsi, c'est trop précieux... trop important... »  
  
Violetta regarda tour à tour le livre, puis Akito d'un air incrédule. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre où le chef Soma voulait en venir. Et redoutait déjà la réponse quand elle demanda :  
  
« Que me veux-tu Akito ? » demanda t'elle, mal à l'aise, face à la trop grande confiance de cet homme.  
  
Ce dernier s'approcha et s'accroupit à la hauteur de la jeune fille afin de pouvoir plonger ses yeux glacés dans la profondeur bleue de ceux de Violetta. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher de cette dernière, qui automatiquement pensa reculer. Mais le moindre mouvement aurait trahi ses sentiments, aussi, elle resta de marbre. Akito rapprocha son visage de Violetta en passant sa main blanche ses cheveux ondulés. Il rapprocha ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment près pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :  
  
« Tu es devenue si belle Violetta... si belle... si fraîche... »  
  
La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans son corps. Akito la complimentait. Oui. C'était bien cela. Mais cette vérité lui faisait horreur. Elle aurait préféré encore qu'il l'insulte ou qu'il hurle. La conversation prenait une tournure désagréable et elle se doutait que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là.  
  
« Si belle. murmura à nouveau Akito. Vois-tu... Je pensais que cela allait être une véritable corvée quand je t'ai vu la première fois. Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu allais devenir ainsi... »  
  
~Il ne voulait donc pas me parler de ma petite visite à l'entreprise Soma ? Pourquoi ? N'est-il pas au courant ? D'habitude rien ne lui échappe. Ou alors, ferait-il l'impasse sur ce sujet ? J'aurais préféré qu'il hurle, m'insulte, me menace ! Et non, il se contente de me parler de mon physique ! On nage en pleine utopie, là !~ pensa Violetta.  
  
« Que me veux-tu Akito ? » osa t'elle demander pour la seconde fois.  
  
La jeune fille avait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix froide et détachée, ce qu'elle était très loin d'éprouver au fond d'elle même. Akito saisit le menton de Violetta avec une extrême douceur :  
  
« Toi.» souflla t'il en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.  
  
~Non. mais. quelle horreur ! Ça ne se produira.~  
  
« JAMAIS ! » hurla Violetta sans s'en rendre compte.  
  
~Mais pourquoi tu ne me parles pas normalement ? Pourquoi tu ne hurles pas ? Hein ? Parlons du fait que je sois allée voir un des Soma sans ta permission ! Allez, vas-y, crie !~ supplia intérieurement la jeune fille, désespérée. M ais la voix douce du jeune homme la ramena de plein fouet à la réalité :  
  
« Vraiment ? » susurra Akito d'une voix douce. Il saisit délicatement les épaules de Violetta et la repoussa violemment en arrière.  
  
« Parce que tu penses que je vais accepter un refus ? »  
  
Sur le coup de la surprise, la jeune fille était tombée par terre, allongée sur le dos. Elle ne paraissait ainsi qu'encore plus désirable aux yeux d'Akito. Ce dernier s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Elle aurait aimé s'enfuir, mais les yeux de glace la bloquaient sur place. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur elle, gardant néanmoins de la hauteur entre leurs deux corps afin de toujours maîtriser la situation. Ses deux bras tendus encadraient le visage de Violetta qui aurait aimé vivre cette situation en cauchemars plutôt qu'en réalité.  
  
« Sans doute ne connais-tu pas tous les détails de ce que Jun'ya, votre première chef de clan, a subit par le passé. Nous ne nous sommes pas contentés de la clouer sur notre portail si tu veux tout savoir. »  
  
~Bien sûr que je sais. Les marques sur la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elles sont restés intactes afin que nous n'oublions jamais.~ pensa Violetta.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas. Sa force ne sortait pas, elle restait murée en elle. Pourquoi ? Ses bras et ses jambes ne répondaient plus de rien.  
  
« Tss. Non, ce n'est pas la peine de faire appel à ta force, elle ne s'opposera jamais à moi. C'est ça, le vrai lien qui nous unie. Tu ne peux te rebeller contre moi. » dit Akito à voix basse.  
  
Il se pencha et déposa un baiser au creux du cou de Violetta et remonta doucement son visage pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille:  
  
« Il y a un moyen d'en finir avec tout cela. Nous en reparlerons lorsque tu t'apercevras de ta propre fragilité. Je pourrais te donner cet ancien livre qui détient toutes les clés que tu cherches désespérément. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, ce ne sera pas gratuit. Et tu sais ce que je veux en échange, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Violetta allait répliquer lorsqu'une voix calme et posée se fit entendre derrière la porte :  
  
« Akito, c'est l'heure de tes médicaments. Je peux entrer ? » fit la voix tout en cognant doucement à la porte.  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna pour jeter un regard furibond à la pauvre porte qui n'était pourtant coupable de rien. Violetta profita de ce moment de répit pour se dégager de l'emprise d'Akito. Elle se releva rapidement en bousculant le jeune homme. Elle s'apprêtait à fuir lorsque la voix du chef Soma murmura dans son dos :  
  
« Tu comprendras bientôt que ta propre survie même dépend de moi, Violetta ! »  
  
La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques secondes en entendant ses paroles mais sans se retourner. Elle ouvrit la porte de la terrasse d'un geste brusque, sauta à pieds joints dans le jardin et disparut du champ de vision d'Akito.  
  
« Akito, je peux entrer ? » répéta la voix, toujours calme.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Et se referma aussitôt. Hatori venait d'éviter le bol de thé qu'Akito lui lançait tout en le traitant de tous les noms possibles. Il déposa les médicaments au pied de la porte et jugea qu'il était préférable de laisser le chef de famille seul.  
  
*******************  
  
Momiji se tenait au point de rendez-vous où il attendait Violetta, le livre qu'elle lui avait demandé en main. Il regarda sa montre, rapidement et regarda tout autour de lui, afin de voir si quelqu'un venait. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander à la jeune fille les raisons de sa venue au manoir.  
  
~Récupérer son livre. Est-ce tout ? Et pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous dans une heure ?~  
  
Momiji secoua la tête. Il n'était pas facile d'accéder à l'intérieur du manoir Soma, il le savait bien. Ce lieu était strictement fermé aux personnes concernant le secret de la famille.  
  
~Alors cela voudrait-il dire que Violetta saurait pour nous ?~  
  
Momiji eut un bref sourire. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Les domestiques qui savaient posaient toujours un regard différent sur un des douze. Et elle, rien ne trahissait un quelconque sentiment de ce genre. De plus, elle aurait très bien pu venir au manoir pour une autre raison, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas au courant de toutes les allées et venues des inconnus. Et de toute façon, si cette étrangère n'était pas comptée parmi les rares à pouvoir pénétrer, elle aurait rapidement été mise dehors. Mais tout ceci n'expliquait pas au blondinet les raisons de sa présence ici.  
  
~Peut-être que je me pose trop de questions après tout. Et ce n'est pas respectueux de soupçonner ainsi autrui. Sans savoir.~  
  
Fier de cette dernière pensée, il retrouva son sourire habituel lorsque quelque chose attira son attention sur sa gauche. Au loin, il reconnut Violetta en train de courir, pieds nus à une allure saisissante. Il se recula par précaution de sa trajectoire au cas où la jeune fille n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter à temps.  
  
~Mais est-ce qu'elle compte vraiment s'arrêter ?~  
  
Plus elle se rapprochait, plus ses doutes s'appesantirent sur la réponse à cette question. Il voyait Violetta foncer tel un boulet de canon. Sur le moment, elle lui fit penser à Kagura poursuivant Kyo mais apparemment la jeune fille semblait plutôt fuir. Quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un ? Elle passa devant lui sans s'arrêter et lui arracha le livre des mains sans le moindre regard tout en continuant sa folle course. Étonné, Momiji regarda ses mains où il tenait encore « Romeo and Juliet » quelques secondes auparavant. Violetta se dirigeait à présent vers le grand portail de bois sans ralentir l'allure pour autant. Momiji s'avança pour suivre le spectacle des yeux.  
  
~Elle va s'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Elle va le faire... Oui, oui, elle va le faire !~ pensa le jeune garçon comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas pouvoir ou vouloir s'arrêter. Le panneau de bois se rapprochait dangereusement quand :  
  
« BLAM ! »  
  
Momiji ferma les yeux en entendant le bruit qu'il redoutait tant. Quand il les rouvrit avec précaution, le portail de bois était à terre et Violetta avait disparu. Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le portail Soma avait été mis K.O par cette jeune fille ? N'est-ce pas le contraire qu'il aurait été logique qu'il se produise ? Il s'avança et se frotta les yeux afin d'être sûr que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. Mais non, le portail de bois délimitant le territoire intérieur du clan Soma gisait bien au sol. Des gens s'affairaient déjà autour, l'air consterné, comme s'il s'agissait d'une personne renversée par une voiture.  
  
~Non, elle n'a pas pu. Pas le portail. Elle ne peut pas !~  
  
Mais bientôt une petite voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva :  
  
« Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! » plaida la voix féminine.  
  
Kagura était sortie de derrière un muret et se confondait en excuses en enjambant le défunt panneau de bois. Momiji soupira de soulagement. C'était donc elle. Sa cousine avait frappé une fois de plus mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait encore jamais attaqué le grand portique boisé.  
  
~Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir pensé que ce petit bout de jeune fille aurait pu faire ça. C'était signé Kagura bien évidemment.~  
  
Il aurait bien éclaté de rire mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Il dissimula donc sa joie et se dépêcha de retourner chez lui pour laisser libre cours au fou rire qui le prenait au ventre. Le chef Soma, en revanche, n'aurait sûrement pas la même réaction que lui. Akito serait sans nul doute furieux d'apprendre la nouvelle et se dépêcherait de commander les réparations. L'intérieur et l'extérieur du clan ne devaient en aucun cas être mélangés.  
  
~Finalement je n'ai pas pu lui parler du tout. Mais quelque chose me dit que j'arriverais à le revoir très bientôt.~ pensa t'il en souriant doucement.  
  
***************************  
  
Ouf, terminé !!! Enfin !!! J'ai cru que je n'en verrais jamais le bout !!! Merci à Clara pour sa patience mais aussi Zahne qui me conseille toujours. Bisous à : Fred, Boubi, Préséa et bien sûr, tous les autres. Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ah oui et bien sûr petite dédicace à Pascal ! Rendez-vous au chapitre trois ! 


	3. Tanabata

Disclaimer : Les personnages de fruits basket ne m'appartiennent pas. Snif. Mais par contre Violetta, Rey et Ran que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre m'appartiennent. Et puis tout le clan Kania est copyright Lily.  
  
Chapitre trois : Tanabata  
  
Nous étions déjà le 7 juillet et la douceur des nuits d'été était toujours propice pour profiter pleinement du célèbre festival de Tanabata. C'était durant ce septième jour du septième mois de l'année, que deux amants pouvaient se réunir enfin au sommet de la voix lactée. Véga, simple vacher retrouverait enfin après un an de séparation, Altaïr, sa déesse et bien- aimée. Le ciel était généralement clair et dégagé à cette période de l'année et les japonais célébraient toujours les retrouvailles de ce couple en allant en temple pour y déposer leurs v?ux. Ainsi, on pouvait voir de nombreuses personnes se promener en yukata (kimono léger d'été) se rendant, le sourire aux lèvres, au temple le plus proche. Au beau milieu de cette gaieté ambiante, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, longs et raides et aux yeux couleur feu, marchait silencieusement. Elle était vêtue d'un magnifique kimono rose pâle qui mettait en valeur son teint de porcelaine. L'air légèrement agacée, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, se retourna et cria :  
  
« Le Tanabata, c'est pas la nuit prochaine, Ta-chan !!! » dit-elle, amusée.  
  
Violetta sourit en entendant sa cousine, Ran, l'appeler par son surnom. En fait, toute sa famille proche l'appelait affectueusement Ta-chan, et ce depuis toujours. La jeune fille se mit à clopiner joyeusement pour rattraper Ran, son yukata mauve volant avec légèreté :  
  
« Ne sois pas cynique avec moi, Ran, c'est mon plaisir personnel ça ! » dit- elle, radieuse.  
  
La dénommée Ran observa sa cousine. Son visage rose et doux, ses jolies boucles encadrant avec harmonie son visage et ses grands yeux bleus rieurs, parfois perçants. Elle était toujours élégante, mais il fallait avouer que le yukata lui allait à merveille. Elle avait l'air heureuse ce soir-là, souriant et riant à tout bout de champs. Mais elle savait qu'au fond, Violetta, tout comme elle, était sur le point de s'effondrer. Ran effleura la joue de sa cousine tout en lui murmurant doucement :  
  
« Je ne veux pas, Ta-chan. »  
  
Violetta attrapa doucement la main qui lui caressait le visage en fermant les yeux. Elle y déposa un doux baiser avant d'enlacer sa main dans celle de sa cousine. Puis, elle sautilla joyeusement tout en entraînant Ran :  
  
« Allez, ce soir, c'est Tanabata, évitons de penser à nos petits soucis ! C'est cette nuit que les amants pourront se retrouver ! »  
  
Elles traversèrent une belle et longue allée pavée, éclairée de lampions scintillants pour l'occasion. Les jardins des maisons bordant la rue étaient aussi invités à fêter l'évènement, décorés de lanternes, accueillant chaleureusement amis et familles pour les dîners en plein air. Les érables, cerisiers, marronniers et autres arbres de l'allée déployaient leurs majestueuses branches vers le ciel comme pour en décrocher les étoiles en cette belle nuit du Tanabata. Des branches de bambous décorées et colorées étaient placées devant les portes des maisons devenant ainsi des arbres de noël estivaux. Ran remarqua le sac de papier que tenait sa cousine à la main et demanda, curieuse :  
  
« Il y a quoi de beau à l'intérieur ? »  
  
« Des fruits pour en faire des offrandes à Altaïr et Véga et une petite cinquantaine de v?ux que j'ai formulé. » répondit Violetta.  
  
« Juste une cinquantaine ? Je t'aiderais à les accrocher alors ! » dit Ran en réprimant un fou rire.  
  
Violetta était vraiment attaché à ce genre de petits rituels bien que son emploi du temps lui permettait rarement de profiter pleinement de ces festivals japonais. Ce soir là, elle avait décommandé un certain nombre d'obligations pour se rendre à un dernier rendez-vous avec sa cousine. Le dernier. Après, tout serait terminé, la magie de Tanabata, leur histoire, tout s'achèverait ce soir. Elles le savaient bien toutes les deux. Mais Violetta continuait de sourire, laissant derrière un masque son c?ur blessé, dissimulant à chaque instant son envie de pleurer. Ran, elle, n'était presque plus présente. Bien sûr, son corps suivait indéniablement sa cousine mais ses pensées étaient déjà perdues au loin. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que cette soirée était la dernière pour elles. Elles deux.  
  
~Est-ce que je suis vraiment. prête ? Je n'ai pas l'impression, je me sens résister. J'ai envie de. me rebeller.~ pensa la rouquine.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent bientôt au bout de l'allée où se dressait un temple dont le portique d'entrée était décoré de guirlandes lumineuses et de bouquets de bambous. Passé le seuil, elles pénétrèrent dans un univers festif et joyeux. Une douce mélodie s'élevait vers le ciel, un parfum sucré parfumait l'air ambiant, les bambous étaient remplis de petits talismans et des roulottes de jeux accueillaient petits et grands. Violetta s'arrêta enfin, lâchant la main de sa cousine et se retourna enfin pour lui faire face :  
  
« Ne me lâche pas la main ! » protesta aussitôt Ran.  
  
« Ké ? Mais. »  
  
« Je te dis de ne pas la lâcher ! » hurla presque la rouquine.  
  
Violetta sursauta devant l'énervement de Ran. Elle tenta un geste de conciliation mais voyant le regard noir de Ran, suspendit ses mains, cherchant et tentant une approche qui ne serait pas rejetée. Elle finit par attraper rapidement et fermement le poignet de sa cousine et accéléra le pas :  
  
« Je dois déposer mes offrandes sur l'autel. » déclara t-elle comme pour expliquer son empressement.  
  
« Je n'aime pas ça ! Je ne le supporte pas ! Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite ! » cria Ran, désespérée.  
  
Elle commença à trembler légèrement, effet direct d'une grande nervosité et d'un trop plein de sentiments refoulés. Crispant son poignet, elle le dégagea avec fureur empêchant Violetta de le saisir à nouveau. Ses yeux se remplirent bientôt de larmes qui dévalèrent silencieusement sur les joues devenues blanches de la jeune fille. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour dissimuler ses sanglots. Violetta s'approcha du visage de sa cousine et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes pour les faire retomber. Au moment où elle allait les relâcher, Ran profita de cet instant pour tenter de voler un baiser à Violetta mais cette dernière se recula presque automatiquement :  
  
« Non. Pardonne-moi. » murmura t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
~Mais ces sentiments ne sont pas de nous... Ils ne nous appartiennent pas... Ils appartiennent au passé. Un passé révolu. Je ne veux pas de cette boucle sans fin, de ce cycle éternel. Réagir à des sentiments qui viennent de notre ancêtre. Ce n'est pas bon. Que tu sois une fille ou un garçon, c'est du pareil au même. Autrefois, ils étaient tous pareils... au fil du temps. Tu es la première à être différente. Le fait que tu sois née fille nous permet de briser cette roue infernale. Alors accepte-le. Toi et moi, nous trouverons une personne à aimer et qui nous aimera. Ne réagis pas, ne succombe pas, renonce.~ pensa Violetta.  
  
« Les fruits. » chuchota Ran en séchant ses larmes.  
  
« Ké ? » répondit sa cousine en sortant du brouillard de ses pensées.  
  
« Tu veux les déposer à l'autel en guise d'offrande ? Alors, allons-y ! »  
  
Ran précéda Violetta qui la suivit silencieusement. Elles traversèrent un pont de bois où des enfants observaient en riant les carpes évoluant gracieusement au clair de lune. Les deux jeunes filles s'avancèrent, l'une derrière l'autre, sur un petit chemin menant à un autel shintoïste ou des fruits et légumes étaient déjà déposés en masse. Violetta s'en approcha doucement, frappa trois fois dans ses mains et s'inclina respectueusement. Le rituel accomplit, elle ouvrit son petit sac et en sortit de beaux fruits d'été rassemblés dans une élégante corbeille. Elle la déposa sur l'autel et joignit ses deux mains en prière. Ran observa la scène en silence, restant en retrait pour laisser son esprit vagabonder. Violetta avait décidé. Et la rouquine savait bien que c'était la meilleure solution au fond d'elle. Mais elle refusait cette séparation. On ne peut effacer aussi vite des siècles de sentiments amoureux se réincarnant à chaque génération. Tout son être refusait encore de céder, de se plier à ce changement.  
  
~Cet amour. Il m'est tellement précieux et ce soir tu me demandes d'y renoncer. Je ne veux pas. Je veux m'accrocher. Encore.~  
  
Ran secoua la tête. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas. À quoi bon lutter contre sa nature ? Pourquoi donc s'infliger de telles souffrances ? Tout recommencerait la génération d'après.  
  
~J'ai déjà tant souffert de naître en tant que fille. Tous les regards du clan s'étaient alors braqués sur moi, sur ma différence. J'aurai tant aimé être un homme comme tous les autres. Alors peut être que Violetta aurait accepté de poursuivre notre relation.~ La rouquine ferma les yeux. Non. Cette explication n'était pas la bonne et elle le savait parfaitement. Sa cousine était bien plus intelligente. Ses pensées, décisions et actions étaient toujours mûrement réfléchies et parfaitement méditées. La sagesse et la maturité de celle qu'on appelait affectueusement Ta-chan n'avait rien de comparable avec les autres jeunes filles du même âge qu'elle.  
  
~Je ne suis pas encore prête. à te laisser. Même si ce soir tu me dis que tout est fini, je vais tout tenter pour te revoir. Nous vivons toutes les deux sur les mêmes terres, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je ferais en sorte que tu me reviennes.~  
  
Violetta se figea légèrement quand elle sentit le vent se lever. Elle se retourna vers sa cousine pour la contempler quelques secondes. Elle avait cet air grave qui semblait percer à jour les gens de ses yeux profonds. Ran tressaillit quelques instants. Elle savait que lorsque Violetta avait ce regard, les paroles l'accompagnant ne pouvaient être que dures. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien et la jeune fille avança en silence en direction du bambou le plus proche. L'arbre était déjà rempli de petits papiers où étaient inscrits les v?ux de chacun. Violetta se pencha sur son sac et commença à attacher au bambou les talismans qu'elle avait apportés. Ran s'approcha pour d'aider sa cousine. Où peut-être était-ce pour se trouver suffisamment proche de Violetta afin de pouvoir sentir son odeur flottant autour d'elle. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'exécuta le plus silencieusement possible. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Violetta et regarda avec curiosité le papier qu'elle tenait délicatement dans ses mains, essayant de déchiffrer les caractères qui s'y trouvaient inscrits. Peine perdue, le voeu que Violetta avait formulé était écrit en espagnol.  
  
« Nous y voilà. » déclara t-elle.  
  
Ran sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et regarda sa cousine, surprise et interloquée. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Elle regarda la jeune fille saisir le dernier talisman dans le sac :  
  
« C'est terminé. » poursuivit Violetta.  
  
~Terminé ?~ pensa Ran.  
  
Elle hésita. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa cousine voulait dire par là. Parlait-elle des talismans ? Ou bien. de leur histoire ? Le c?ur de la rouquine s'accéléra. Il était encore tôt. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Non ! Violetta lui avait promis cette soirée et elle comptait bien en profiter. Comment pouvait-elle lui retirer ces derniers instants ?  
  
~Moi je n'ai pas décidé de rompre !~  
  
« Je. Même si toi, tu as décidé de te séparer de moi, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Nous vivons dans les mêmes lieux, si tu penses te débarrasser de moi ainsi ! » dit Ran, la voix tremblante.  
  
« Je me doutais de ta réaction bien que nous en ayons déjà longuement discuté. » répondit Violetta brusquement.  
  
La jeune fille leva ses yeux bleus vers Ran. Violetta serra le dernier papier dans sa main qui se chiffonna. Son regard se durcit visiblement. Elle ne semblait pas la proie d'un sentiment quelconque de colère mais ses yeux montraient une détermination farouche qu'ont ces personnes élevées au poids de lourdes responsabilités :  
  
« J'avais prévu ton attitude. Tu ne comprends strictement rien. Je ne veux plus de toi. Ta famille est déjà prévenue. Vous déménagerez expressément. À l'Extérieur du Manoir. » déclara la demoiselle d'une voix cassante.  
  
Ran écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. L'attitude de Violetta venait de changer du tout au tout. Ce n'était cependant pas le plus dur à croire. Sa cousine venait de la bannir de l'Intérieur du Manoir. Le choc était violent certes, mais la colère et l'indignation firent bientôt bouillir son sang :  
  
« Tu m'exclues ? Moi ? Tu comptes faire comme. eux ? M'exclure des douze autres ? » demanda t-elle rageusement.  
  
Ran se doutait bien qu'elle avait appuyé là où cela faisait mal. Elle attendait une réponse virulente de la part de Violetta mais cette dernière se contenta de répondre fermement :  
  
« Effectivement. Tu seras exclue au même titre que lui. Tu n'auras plus accès à l'Intérieur du Manoir. Il en a été convenu ainsi. »  
  
La rouquine recula d'un pas comme pour mieux encaisser ces dernières paroles. Elle déglutit avec peine et les larmes coulèrent librement une nouvelle fois. En silence. La douleur amère se sentait maintenant au fond de sa gorge. Et bientôt dans son c?ur. Elle observa Violetta en tout désespoir de cause. Elle se tenait droite à quelques pas à peine d'elle. Mais elle semblait à présent plus qu'inaccessible. Hors de portée. Physiquement et sentimentalement. Elle avait ce regard que Ran détestait et qu'elle ne réservait qu'aux personnes défiant son autorité. Son visage était dur à présent, ne trahissant pas le moindre sentiment de tendresse qu'elle lui connaissait habituellement. Non. Violetta n'était plus Ta-chan à présent, mais Kania-Sama, la demoiselle que l'on disait insensible aux plaintes.  
  
« Tu es cruelle. Violetta ! » déclara Ran avec difficulté.  
  
« Comment un monstre comme toi se permet-il encore de m'adresser la parole ? » répondit impitoyablement sa cousine.  
  
Ran serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes de couler de plus belle. « Monstre ». Violetta ne l'avait jamais traité ainsi. Jamais. Était-ce le vrai visage de sa bien-aimée ? La rouquine se mit à trembler nerveusement. Les paroles de sa cousine lui faisaient tellement mal. Elle voulait lui rendre la pareille, la faire réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais un mur de pierre invisible se dressait déjà entre elles. Sa Ta-chan n'existait plus il n'y avait devant elle qu'une jeune fille froide, loin de l'image qu'elle avait de celle qu'elle aimait tant. Ran tenta une dernière fois de faire réagir Violetta :  
  
« Tu ne me verras plus jamais ! Tu sais ça ? »  
  
« C'est bien ce que j'espère. »  
  
~Plus rien. Terminé. Aucun espoir.~ pensa Ran.  
  
Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement pendant quelques secondes, dévoilant son visage désespéré à sa cousine. La rouquine se retourna sans un regard en arrière et disparut bien vite du champ de vision de Violetta. Il ne resta plus que le bruit de ses sandales de bois, s'affaiblissant tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.  
  
La jeune fille demeurée seule, regarda un moment l'endroit où Ran se tenait encore quelques instants auparavant. L'allure pleine de dédain et le regard glacé avaient disparu au moment même ou la rouquine avait tourné le dos. Violetta laissa tomber son papier chiffonné qu'elle avait serré le plus fort possible au moment de débiter à sa cousine ces paroles si crues, si blessantes. Elle s'accroupit à terre, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras pour dissimuler non pas ses larmes mais son visage atterré. Elle aurait aimé pleurer mais dès son plus jeune âge, elle avait appris à ravaler ses sanglots.  
  
Violetta ferma les yeux. Et l'aperçut. Elle la voyait toujours dans le noir de ses paupières closes. Présence silencieuse mais tellement vivante. Paroles aussi pures et dures que le cristal. Une silhouette se dessina dans les ténèbres. Et se précisa. Une jeune femme élancée, vagues brunes de ses cheveux ondulant jusqu'aux hanches. Regard aussi noir que l'obscurité qui les entourait. Comme toujours, elle était la première à prendre la parole :  
  
« Tu as envie de la rattraper n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la jeune femme.  
  
Elle s'approcha de Violetta pour l'enlacer en lui murmurant à l'oreille :  
  
« Comme je te comprends ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de la retenir ! »  
  
Violetta s'accrocha de plus belle, s'agrippant aux bras qui l'entouraient.  
  
« Je ne veux pas... mais je le désire. » déclara t-elle.  
  
« Et tu as raison. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de différent. Des autres. Tu es sûrement née sous une bonne étoile. Je vais continuer à dormir en toi jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. Je suis là pour toi. »  
  
« Oui... » répondit la jeune fille en rouvrant les yeux.  
  
Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, la jeune fille écarquilla quelques secondes les yeux le temps de s'accoutumer de nouveau à la douce lueur des lampions. Elle ramassa le papier qu'elle avait froissé et jeté à terre. Se relevant, elle se dirigea pour l'accrocher au bambou. Elle se recula pour contempler l'arbre garni de tous ces petits talismans (dont le tiers étaient ses propres voeux) lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière lui dire dans le dos :  
  
« Alors c'est vrai ? Tu l'as quittée ? »  
  
Le timbre grave et monocorde s'éleva dans la semi obscurité, sans pour autant briser l'ambiance tendue qui volait tout autour de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna lentement, ses longues boucles châtains dansant doucement au vent. D'un geste impatient, elle refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et fit face au jeune homme. Le regard dur de Violetta se planta dans les yeux doux et tristes qui l'observaient :  
  
« Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois. Mais, que fais-tu là grand frère ? »  
  
Rey se tenait à quelques pas de sa petite s?ur, les mains dans les poches. Il passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux :  
  
« J'ai croisé Ran il y a cinq minutes et j'ai tout de suite compris. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. » expliqua t-il.  
  
Un long silence se creusa entre eux. Rey observa sans mot dire, Violetta, qui restait désespérément stoïque, dissimulant comme toujours la moindre émotion. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ressentait un grand bouleversement en elle.  
  
~Ainsi, tu as vraiment mis fin à ce cycle infernal.~ pensa t-il.  
  
Il fallait vraiment du courage et une volonté très forte pour oser se rebeller contre ce cercle vicieux. Le jeune homme sourit avec mélancolie. Cette relation était pour le moins, singulière. Deux jeunes filles qui s'aiment, et voilà les m?urs et la morale japonaises qui s'en retrouvent ébranlées. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Rey savait très bien que cet amour ambigu n'était pas dû à une préférence quelconque de sa s?ur pour la gente féminine. Même chose pour Ran. Toutes deux réagissaient à des sentiments antérieurs à leur naissance. Alors qu'il aurait dû être désolé pour sa s?ur, il était soulagé de cette décision, même heureux à ce moment là. Car.  
  
~Il y a quelque chose que je désire.~ pensa t-il.  
  
Rey s'approcha de sa s?ur et lui attrapa le menton pour qu'elle relève la tête :  
  
« Ne sois pas triste trop longtemps, petite s?ur. »  
  
C'était une chance inouïe presque inespérée d'y mettre fin. Et Rey en était pleinement conscient à présent. Si l'histoire des deux jeunes filles était terminée, alors peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour la suite. Il ne savait comment libérer sa s?ur mais ce dont il était sûr c'est que cette décision venait de briser une partie des chaînes qui la retenaient. Seulement, si certains de ces doutes se révélaient être exacts, les prochains mois seraient aussi source de souffrances terribles pour sa s?ur. Il soupira en y pensant. Il ferait ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'un jour Violetta retrouve son sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle avait une joie de vivre incroyable avant qu'elle ne découvre. avant qu'Akito n'apparaisse dans sa vie, lui exposant cruellement la dure réalité de sa naissance. Depuis ce jour, sa petite soeur avait cessé de sourire de cette façon là, renonçant par la même occasion à verser la moindre larme.  
  
~Je suis peut-être effronté d'y croire. Mais je pense avoir une chance. Et notre père à tous deux y croyait, lui.~ songea le jeune homme.  
  
Rey attrapa le visage de Violetta et le colla tout contre son c?ur. La jeune fille, étonnée, se mit à battre des mains sur le côté. Il caressa d'un geste apaisant les cheveux de sa s?ur qui se calma presque aussitôt :  
  
« Violetta. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras et que tu aimeras, j'en suis sûr. Ne perds pas espoir. » murmura t-il.  
  
La jeune fille s'appuya un peu plus contre la poitrine de son frère et chuchota un petit « oui » avant de se dégager complètement. Rey tendit une main engageante à Violetta pour l'inviter à le suivre :  
  
« Je te promets, petite s?ur, qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend sûrement quelque part. » répéta t-il.  
  
« En attendant, tu m'offres une crêpe ? » répondit la jeune fille, ignorant superbement les belles paroles de son frère.  
  
« Tu manques pas d'air ! Moi je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi et de ton côté, tu ne penses qu'à manger. » s'exclama Rey, faussement indigné.  
  
Plus loin, un petit blondinet observait le drôle de couple se chamailler. Une sucette dans la bouche, Momiji hocha la tête pensivement en voyant Violetta suivre en trottinant gaiement le jeune homme brun.  
  
********************************************  
  
Ooooouuuuuffff ! J'ai énormément tardé pour ce chapitre, en plus il est plutôt court, donc je ne suis pas trop fière à vrai dire. Il a été très difficile à écrire, j'espère que le résultat sera satisfaisant. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent : Zahne, Clara, Mizu (non, je ne me mets pas au yuri, gné !), Préséa, Fred, Pascal et tous les autres. Merci aussi à Petite Lady et Selphie qui me publient. Spécial dédicace à Clara et Zahne, merci à vous deux. Je crois que sans votre soutien, je n'aurais réussi à rien. Valà valà, pour les remerciements. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre que je vais tenter d'écrire en un temps record cette fois-ci (méééééé bien sûûûûûûr !). 


End file.
